SN Jukebox: Vision
by vickyloka
Summary: Desafio de férias foi de férias? Enfim, musical eheh . Oneshot. Sem Beta.


**SN Jukebox: Vision**

**A****UTORA:** VICKYLOKA

**DATA:** JULHO 2009

**N/A1:** Os personagens de Supernatural não me pertencem, sou so uma fa que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras situações que podem acontecer com eles.

**N/A2:** Heeeeeey, 48 minutos do segundo tempo (sim, 48 pq teve o tempo adicional rsrs) e eu finalmente postei minha fic do desafio. Eu adorei a idéia desse desafio desde o começo, mas me faltou tempo e vergonha na cara para escrever. Agradeço muito a Empty por me dar o empurrão que eu precisava pra colocar essa historia no papel, valeu, amiga!

A historia foi escrita de ultima hora, num ônibus balançando enquanto eu voltava do trabalho, então não e exatamente minha obra prima, sejam gentis =D ...

**RESUMO:** "What the hell is that? – It's an Ipodjack. – You were supposed to take care of her, not duch her up. – Dean, I thought it was my car."

Descrição do desafio: 

"Aproveitando que a trilha sonora de nosso seriado preferido é variada e de extremo bom gosto (suspeitíssima pra falar), que tal nos divertirmos um pouco relembrando as melhores canções e situações que marcaram a história da série, ou ainda, criar novas cenas usando como pano de fundo a melhor trilha sonora da televisão atual (suspeitíssima pra falar2)?

Eis a proposta! "SN Jukebox:(Nome da música usada)"

Regra geral, nos mesmos moldes dos outros desafios. Aberta a todos, oneshot, com algumas coisinhas a mais:

* Escolher uma música que foi utilizada em qualquer temporada, de qualquer episódio,

* Colocar a referência da música (qual o episódio e qual a cena em que ela tocou), além de colocar a letra, seja no meio do texto, ou ainda, no final. Se vier acompanhada de tradução, as pobres almas que não têm muito jeito com outra língua que não o português agradecem,

* Pode ser a descrição exata da cena em que ela foi tocada (um ponto de vista pessoal do autor sobre determinado momento que aconteceu na série), ou uma cena original.

* Pode ou não ser songfic.

Desafio válido durante todo o mês de julho!

Assistam novamente aos episódios, fuçem a trilha sonora original, relembrem suas canções preferidas e partilhem conosco os talentos e as idéias!"

Compartilhem com o máximo de pessoas que puder!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma base de Ipod, Dean o mataria por isso, Sam pensou com um sorriso. Ele interrompeu esse pensamento imediatamente, no entanto, porque pensar em Dean doía. Ele estava trabalhando num caso, ele se concentraria nisso. Ele costumava zoar tanto Dean por ouvir fitas K-7 antigas, era como se ele fosse contra tecnologia. Não, não pense nisso, foque no trabalho. Ele ligou a musica para se distrair, nada de rock clássico, o lembrava demais de Dean. Ele nunca fora um grande fa de qualquer maneira, sempre preferiu algo mais suave, musica country talvez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Trabalho feito, ele estava ficando bom nisso, ele era bom trabalhando sozinho, não precisava de ninguém, nem mesmo Dean. Não, não pense nele. Você acabou o trabalho e tem uma garota muito grata esperando por você perto do Impala. Apenas va ate la e aproveite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Corpos. Calor. Couro. Cinto de segurança. Prazer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Uau! Ipod legal! – a garota cujo nome não era importante disse, se sentando direito no banco de trás e colocando de volta sua camisa.

- E, comprei há algum tempo... Não tem muitas musicas.

- Verdade? Huh, eu vou colocar algumas pra você então. Do meu cantor de country favorito.

A garota sem nome puxou seu notebook da bolsa, Sam estava ligeiramente surpreso que ela carregasse um notebook por ai mas decidiu não comentar. Ela plugou o Ipod de Sam no computador e passou algumas musicas para ele, colocou-o então de volta na base e apertou play.

"_I see the way you look through the (pal)_

_I see you only take me somewhere where is not so loud_

_and I see everyone else just deseappear_

_It's you and me inside this vision yeah_

_and you're the only one he sees_

_and you're the only one he needs_

_but you're the only one for his_

_I look into the room but all I see is you_

_and you know I am not complaining because its so beautiful view_

_I look into the room but all i see is you_

_and you know I am not complaining because its so beautiful view_

_what i am't seeing is a man (for) so alone_

_wonder how is being where gone_

_and you're the only one I need_

_and you're the only one I see_

_and you're the only one for me_

_I look into the room but all I see is you_

_and you know I am not complaining because its so beautiful view_"

- Pronto, agora eu sei que você não vai me esquecer. Toda vez que você ouvir essa musica vai se perguntar sobre a garota cujo nome você não lembra. – ela sorriu.

Sam estava chocado. Ela juntou suas coisas e abriu a porta do carro.

- Tchau, Sam! – ela acenou.

E ele foi deixado se perguntando: Quem diabos era essa garota? E qual era mesmo o nome dela?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ta bom, ta bom... Eu sei que a fic tinha que conter a letra da música e se possível a tradução, mas eu rodei a internet inteira atras dessa letra e não achei... O cara não existe, eu tenho a música mas a letra não consigo achar.

Lary me ajudou com essa parte, como não achamos a letra ela me ajudou (ou eu a ajudei?) a escrever o que entendemos da musica... 90% de certeza que é isso ai, mas tem umas partes (essas entre parênteses) que a gente não conseguiu entender.

Enfim, a música é Vision do Jason Manns, ela toca no Ipod do Sam na primeira vez que Dean dirige o Impala depois de voltar do inferno. Episódio 4x01-Lazarus Rising

Desculpem por não colocar a letra correta, gente, mas ela não era tão importante assim para a história e eu queria muito postar...

É isso, obrigada a todos por lerem... Reviews?

(Prima, muitissississimo obrigada por procurar essa letra que nem louca junto comigo!!! Mesmo que a gente não tenha achado eu fico muito grata que você tenha se dado ao trabalho de me ajudar e de transcrever a letra quando não achou! Brigada, Lary! Você é mara!)


End file.
